Nixton's
by George Whitman
Summary: Jonathan Clemmings becomes lost in his job at Nixton’s, a top secret society that works to keep his family and others in power. Set in the American Wizarding World, he must fight internal rivalries and external dangers.
1. Jonathan Clemmings Disappears

Chapter One: Jonathan Clemmings Disappears

It happened so quickly.

Jonathan Clemmings threw it all away. No one could say exactly why. It was just last year that he was the star chaser for the U.S. League Champion Baraboo Banshees, well on the way to their third championship in as many years. They'd won it of course. Everyone had been so proud. He'd competed on the U.S. national team that had brought home the World Cup for the first time. He'd lead the league in scores per game as well as steals and assists every year. He was a well-known star in the U.S. fledgling sport. He'd had offers to join the best Quadpot teams. America's favorite past time would surely benefit from another high-flying, quad-shooting, superstar, but then he'd inexplicitly thrown it all away.

Announcing his retirement from Quidditch, he'd disappeared from the public eye. His fans wrote him, begging him to come back. The media lambasted him for not using his talent, but Jonathan Clemmings had stuck to his decision. He told his manager, his teammates, and his fans that he'd accomplished all he wanted, that he couldn't keep dodging bludgers all his life. Of course that wasn't the real reason. Oh it had nothing to do with the rumors of injury, of a sudden curse, or even the laughable hidden death story that was widely believed. No Jonathan Clemmings was alive and well. Only Nixton's knew where he really was.

*

Her smile glowed like the sun and her hair shined in the moonlight. She was so beautiful that night or was it high noon? Day and night seemed to be there at once. It was as if all time stood still and suddenly…

Jonathan Clemmings awoke with a start. He was sweating and cold, the sheet he'd covered himself with the night before slid off of his strong physique as he reached for his pocket watch. 5:29 a.m. In less then a minute the alarm charm he'd placed on it would go off. Jonathan had always found it irksome when he awoke just before his alarm did. Before he could start to wonder why, the most annoying sound came from the watch, the sound of seagulls cawing on some beach. Some people fell asleep to gulls. Jonathan couldn't stand it. He'd grown up far from any beach; the Midwest had been his home. He wished for a moment that he were back there, back in the family mansion and the wooded hills. He could just apparate there, but it was rather far. Besides, his mother would have served breakfast by now; he could almost smell the eggs and bacon. Well it was time to get up and start his day. The shower was slow to warm that morning, but he didn't bother to give the Muggle plumbing any help. Jonathan liked to think in the shower, he always got his best ideas then.

He thought about work and how life had been so different just a year ago. He missed the Quidditch games and the crowd. He even missed the constant offers and media pressure to join a Quadpot team. Quadpot! Ha! He'd played the game now and again when he was young but only when there were too many kids to play Quidditch. He'd always hated the sport, too simple, and too easy. He remembered going to Newton Pitch, where the Banshees played, drooling over the game of Quidditch. He remembered playing for his school's Quidditch team and pounding the public schools. It had been the life, but now he was involved in more important things. Jonathan was done with his shower; he put on his robes, the sky blue thread flashing in the sunlight.

He took a quick look in the mirror, and smiled his blue eyes shining, brown hair gleaming. Some people said his hair was blonde, he never knew what they were talking about. It was clearly brown. He looked at his teeth, taking note of the crooked tooth front and center on the lower jaw. It wasn't noticeable to strangers, but he remembered when his father had said he should have a healer fix it. He'd been excited to hear that then, because he'd hated the tooth.

It was his first tooth to grow in place of a baby tooth and it'd grown in before the other had come out. It'd been such a surprise to see a tooth already there when he bit into a raisin and his baby tooth came out. All the other teeth came in straight after that and Jonathan made sure they all came up with nothing in the way. Every time he got a loose tooth he'd yank on it and yank on it until it came right out. He'd hated that crooked tooth, but alas his father forgot about taking him to the healer to get it fixed. When Jonathan had reminded his father years later, he'd laughed and said that it was too expensive. He'd just have to live with it. Jonathan had learned to love the tooth since. Taking one last look in the mirror, Jonathan put a sky blue wizard's hat on and walked out of the bathroom.

Jonathan looked at his watch. 6:00 a.m. Barney would be here soon. He told him to arrive no earlier then six and Barney was never a minute later. Crack! There he was, Barney, one of family's House-elves, the one who used to wake Jonathan every morning.

"Good morning, Barney and how are you?" Jonathan's loud clear voice even surprised himself in the morning.

Barney looked up at Jonathan with a grin and squeaked, "Not bad Johnny, but your mother was in a frenzy to get off to work again! Sorry I'm late, sir!"

Jonathan had long ago stopped trying to tell Barney not to call him sir or Johnny for that matter. He also no longer bothered to mention that half a minute past six was not late.

He simply said, "Well, let's have a look at the paper!"

Barney always brought the paper from home; Jonathan liked to keep up on the local news. No other paper covered the Banshees like the Harrington Hare. He sat down in his recliner and took a quick look at the front page. It showed a picture of the new President of the United States Wizarding World, Charles Bork or CB as he liked to be called. Jonathan knew that Bork would be meeting with his father and the heads of the other Ruling Families today. He laughed as he imagined what CB would say when he was informed that he did not win the election on his own merit. He laughed even louder at the thought of all the silly witches and wizards who thought that the Wizarding World was theirs. Of course that would never happen, they would never even know. Nixton's Code made sure of that. Rule One: Secrecy or Death.

Jonathan then switched to the sports section and learned that the Banshees' keeper, Jeff Hill, had been suspended for the next few games. Of course, Jonathan knew this was coming, Hill had tried to hex the Warhawks' star chaser after he'd given up yet another goal to him. The Banshees had been crushed by the rival Warhawks 540-120 after that. Losing to teams they never used to and badly. What had the world come to? Jeff always had a quick temper. It was then that Barney tapped him on the shoulder and told him breakfast was ready. Jonathan went and sat down at the table. There was the bacon and eggs he loved.

*

Jonathan took Floo Powder to a Nixton's outpost in Denver and then met some other Nixton's employees at the 7:15 portkey to who knows where. The headquarters of Nixton's was one of the best-kept secrets. Jonathan always took the 7:15 even though work started at 7:30. His grandfather, Michael Clemmings, had taught him, when he got his first job. Arriving early allowed you to start working as soon as work begins. That way you could be honest when you told people when you start working. Some people, he said come in at exactly 7:30 but then they don't start working until 7:32, that meant they were liars when they said that they start work at 7:30. His Grandfather ran O'Clemen's Wand Shop in Newton. It was one of the family businesses. The portkey took them into the basement of a large rectangular building. The shields of each family and their colors were arrayed above the windows in the basement. The building was eight stories high and was set on top of a hill. The basement stuck out of the hill on each side and the workers always arrived on the east side so that the sun was rising through the windows when they arrived. At the end of the day they would leave on the west side so the sun would be setting when they left. Jonathan walked up the staircase to the ground floor where there was a hall with busts lined up against the wall to the left and a door at the end. Each family had a floor above the ground floor.

The ground floor was where all the families met, and the door was the entrance to the many meeting rooms and war rooms. No one from one family was allowed on another family's floor and there were no staircases to the upper floors. Each family had a bust that transported them and their workers to their own floor. Jonathan wasn't even entirely sure what floor was his family's, as it seemed to move from time to time. He touched his wand to the bust of his family's founder (William Harold Clemmings) and he felt the familiar tug that brought him to the Clemmings' floor, where he stopped in front of a bust that looked like his father. He was in the middle of a circular room with wood paneling. All of the other busts of past family heads were along the wall. When Jonathan got to his office, Michael was already there. Michael Grafton was an old school friend of Jonathan's. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was only a little shorter then Jonathan and he wore the same sky blue robes. Jonathan had hired Michael as his top aide because he knew Michael was trustworthy and he could relax around Michael too.

"Morning, Mike. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Jon. You ready for a fresh week of work?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What the run-down today?"

"Well Henry Bloggart's up to his usual meddling around. He thinks that there could be a leak somewhere in the Seattle area."

"Well is there a target?"

"No, nothing but speculation. He wants you to investigate."

"What's the lead?"

"Some parchment rolls are missing from the archives at Bloggart National Library."

"Do you know what's missing?"

"Bloggart's keeping a tight lip about that, says it's nothing important. Maybe someone forgot to file for checkout."

"Damn it's the old smoke and mirrors. You and I both know nobody forgets to checkout. Most likely there's a leak and it's huge. Bloggart probably didn't want us to find out, so now he's acting casual."

"How do you want to approach this?"

Jonathan's face scrunched up as though deep in thought. Michael knew that he didn't want to get in Henry Bloggart's face about it, but he needed information quick if there was a leak. Truth was Henry Bloggart wouldn't mind if the leak got far, it would just mean Jonathan Clemmings would be stuck with a big mess and his father Clayboy Clemmings would have to deal with the other pissed off families. The Bloggarts and the Clemmings had always been intense rivals. When a Bloggart acted as the head of Nixton's (as Henry did now) it was ten times worse.

"We'll run through the regular sources. Gather up some info directly from Bloggart's cabinet. I'll crosscheck it with some of my own contacts. We'll see if we can't blow this thing up and shut it down quick."

"Alright Jon, I'll report back once I get some intel."

"See ya Mike."

Bloggart was such an ass. He was risking the very secrecy of Nixton's just to discredit the Clemmings name. Jonathan would have to meet with his father about this first. As the head of the family Clayboy Clemmings had resources he didn't.

*

Clayboy Clemming's real name was William Clarence Clemmings. All of the heads of the Clemmings family and their heirs were named William. To avoid confusion they used and were known by their middle names. Clayboy had always hated the name Clarence so he adopted his childhood nickname as his regular name. Clayboy's son, Jonathan would take the family over as soon as he got married. This did not seem likely anytime soon, yet when Clayboy looked at his son, he couldn't help but feel there was something distracting Jon. Whether it was women or Quidditch he did not know. These things had distracted him in the past but Jon had been so insistent on dedicating his life to Nixton's after winning the World Cup. It couldn't possibly be Quidditch. Well in any case Clayboy certainly hoped that his son wasn't planning on betraying the family. No that was a Bloggart thing to do. No son of his would ever do that. Even so as his son arrived for their daily meeting, Clayboy still couldn't help but wonder.

"Good morning son, how are you?"

"Good sir. How are you?"

"Well your mother was in a frenzy this morning but, I can't tell you what about exactly. You know how she is always going on about this or that. How is your stay in the capital?"

"It's so hot in Phoenix, sir. I don't know if I can bear it too much longer. I'd like to get back to the Midwest some time soon."

"We only need you there a little longer. That craphole Senator Binks and his cronies have been voted out in yesterday's elections. Manticore will have little power left in politics. Yes son you won't have to be on call for anything down there anymore."

This was a relief to Jonathan; he hated it in the desert. His weekends were consumed with leading a small task force that kept an eye on Sen. Binks' mansion in Phoenix. It was here that they could keep track of Manticore's dealings with him.

"Won't Manticore be able to buy some more politicians?"

"We think the last couple strikes that the Farclot family's laid on Manticore has crippled them financially. Some of their biggest financers have been wiped away. They'll have to lay low for a while and regroup. Of course, Henry won't hear anything of it. He's got to keep the entire circle on high alert and our family's power stretched thin."

"Father, Mr. Bloggart's put me on a possible leak in Seattle. He's keeping a tight lip on it so my gut tells me it could be huge."

"It could be huge, or he could be leading you on a wild goose chase while he figures out some other stupid post to put you in. I'll look into it son. I'll let you know by this afternoon. Meanwhile I want you to get down to Dallas and work out a deal with a Mr. Jeffery Malone. He says he's got some information on Manticore. This guy is on file; he's helped us out before. Don't pay more then 200 galleons for this stuff. Mr. Malone has come up with sketchy info before."

"I'm on it sir."

"Bring some back up. This guy could have some company and remember this is a family transaction. I don't want Bloggart to know anything about this."

Jonathan nodded and turned to go. Buying from a sketchy informer was always interesting.

"Oh and son, your mother's going to swing by your flat for dinner tonight after she's done with work."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you later."


	2. Trouble Down South

Chapter Two: Trouble Down South

Jonathan flew out from Denver his hair blowing back in the wind. A couple of disillusionment charms hid him and his broom from Muggles. He was sailing south along the Rockies with a satchel slung over his shoulders. Truly this was freedom. He thought about the first wizard explorers. He wondered if they'd flown over these same mountains hundreds and hundreds of years before. Jonathan was on the way to his good friend Alexander Templeton's bachelor pad. He hoped his buddy was ready for adventure.

*

Alexander Templeton III was a playboy who owned a secluded place in the southern Colorado Rockies. Hidden away from the rest of the world he could fish and hunt during the day and party all night. The Templeton's where a rich family that owned a manufacturing complex in the Hidden District. Someday Alexander Templeton II would call on his son to abandon the lavish lifestyle and partake in the family business. Alexander Templeton III dreaded that day and did everything he could to put it off. When Jonathan flew in Alex was lounging on the front porch swing smoking on his pipe and gazing out into the wilderness. He did not seem at all startled when Jonathan appeared in front of him. He merely cracked a grin and sat up a little.

"Well Johnny how are ya?"

"Good and you?"

"Well I got up this mornin', that's a start. You missed a hell of a party last night. Where the hell were ya?" Talking around the pipe gave Alex a drawl.

"Elections were yesterday you know that, I had to work late last night and then of course I had to get to work this morning. Who was all here?"

"The regular crowd," Alex said taking out the pipe excitedly, "and some tag-alongs, I met some cute girls. Almost a shame there wasn't some more of my buddies to share 'em with. Almost. Next time though right? I'll invite them back and you can have your pick."

"Thanks Alex but, I'm not sure if I'm interested in your kind of girls. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure they were babes, but honestly I'm looking for something more then a one-night stand."

"Sheesh, what a buzz-kill! If I didn't know better…" Alex shook his head and laughed. Jonathan just rolled his eyes and opened up his proposition.

"So what are you up to today? 'Cuz I got something that might be fun."

"Oh yeah? What's the deal?"

"I'm going information hunting in Dallas and things could get a little heavy. If not we could always make it interesting."

"Alrighty, I'll take you up on it. How do you wanna get there?"

"Well, first off put on your blues, this is official Clemmings business. Secondly, I was thinking we should Floo Powder our way over there; it's a rather long way to apparate or fly."

"Okay then whenever your ready then I guess." Alex flicked his wand along his robes and they turned sky blue like Jonathan's. He flicked his wand again and a sky blue hat appeared. Alex and Jonathan walked into the house up to the living rooms' fireplace mantle where the Floo Powder was. Alex flicked his wand once more and a fire appeared in the fireplace.

"Johnny let her rip!"

Jonathan took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw into the fire. Then stepping into the emerald flames, he shouted " Steer Run!" and disappeared. Alex smirked at the destination, either Johnny wanted some hard liquor or they were gonna be facing some trouble. _Oh well, here goes, _Alex thought as he took a pinch of powder.

*

Alex spun out of a grimy fireplace but quickly regained his balance. He'd been traveling through fires his whole life. Jonathan was there brushing ash off his robes. Alex did the same, taking a look around. They were in a seedy bar with some of the shadiest warlocks and witches in Texas. At least that's always how it seemed when Alex and Jonathan were here. After all, the saying went, "if you don't have the balls, then with the steer run." And the steer ran from here that's for sure.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet the informant?" Alex practically whispered.

"Nah this is where we're gonna get a drink."

"Okay well let's make it quick, you know what happened last time we were here. And you know what? I don't think we paid."

Jonathan didn't need reminding. They'd been here a little after Jonathan had come back from Togo with the World Cup. Someone had recognized Jonathan as the chaser who helped him lose a lot of money. The wizard had bet against the U.S.A. in the World Cup. Jonathan smirked as he remembered how he'd lost his temper with the wizard. The duel that resulted turned out to be a little more than Jonathan and his friends could handle. The damn warlock's buddies outnumbered them. They'd gotten the hell out of there and rumors had spread around the country that the chaser had been involved in bar fights. Jonathan had denied being there of course.

"Give me some fire whiskey on the rocks." Jonathan ordered.

"Just give me some good old butterbeer," was the call from Alex, "I'm still hung over from last night."

The bartender was deliberately slow as he filled a glass full of ice with whiskey and popped the top off of a bottle of butterbeer. Maybe he didn't like how they were dressed or maybe he recognized them from the incident last year. Whatever it was, it was clear the bartender was a little antsy about them being there. Jonathan took a swig of whiskey and Alex took a swig of beer. As soon as the bartender moved on Jonathan laid out the plan.

"Alright, here's the deal, the guy we're buying info from is a man named Jeffery Malone. He's under the impression that we only know him by Carter, so keep that in mind. He owns a warehouse in the outskirts of Dallas, from which he sells "antiques" illegally. That's where he does all of his business. He's got a couple of thugs in the warehouse and the rest of his little gang travels around the country looking for black market antiques and information, anything that can't be obtained legally. That way he can re-sell them for much more then they're worth here in-'

"Come on Johnny I don't need a run-down of his business. What am I supposed to do?"

"As usual I'll do most of the talking. Just watch my back and keep a hand on our wand. The thing with this guy is he gave us faulty information once and it cost us an agent. We hit him hard in return. Whatever my dad thinks he's getting must be something important or he wouldn't have bothered sending me at all. I mean this guy could just be trying to set us up to get back at us."

"Hmm. You sure we can handle this on our own?"

"I owled my task force in Phoenix a couple of hours ago and told them to stake out the warehouse. They'll swoop in if things get fishy. We've also got a tail; he's in here right now. That way he'll know if they try to do anything fishy on our way there."

"What you mean on our way there?"

"Someone's coming to pick us up, he should be here any minute. See we're not supposed to know about the warehouse either. They're gonna blindfold us at some point."

Alex looked at his friend. He'd always known he was crazy for getting involved in this stuff, but it was times like this that made Alex wonder why in the hell he had to get himself involved. Oh well, what's life without a little thrill? Jonathan looked down at his pocket watch. 11:59 a.m. Their "guide" would be here any minute.

"Hallo there, are you two the men I'm supposed to show around Wizarding Dallas today?"

"You must be Jerry, our tour guide!"

"Yesiree, bobcat! You done with your drinks boys 'cuz we got a lot to see today!" To actually believe that Jerry was a tour guide would be foolish. He wore old, faded muggle clothing, he was balding, and his round face was missing teeth. All the same, the seemingly unsuspecting young men paid for their drinks and followed him out of the bar. As soon as they walked out of the bar a man dressed in tattered grey robes with a grey wizarding hat stepped out of a dark corner and followed.

*

Half an hour later they were in a dimly lit warehouse, standing in front of a balding man with curly hair and glasses. He was tall and thin with a sneer on his face, leaning his hands on a square wooden table. A couple of cronies stood in the shadows behind him.

"Wands on the table please. Clemmings sent you, huh?"

Alex moved to put his wand on the table but Jonathan held out his arm to stop him.

"We'll keep our wands thank you. You must be Carter."

"Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if we put our wands on the table as well. I don't have time for all this messing around you see." Carter put his wand on the table and his thugs did the same. Jonathan suddenly felt foolish. Carter wasn't about to pull anything. Alex put his wand on the table and Jonathan followed suit but he stayed well within reach.

"Well let's see this info you got."

"Your Jonathan Clemmings aren't you? I've seen you in the papers. Everybody wants to know where you went. Here you are playing servant for your daddy."

"Alright Carter listen up, I came here to do a job, now show me the info."

"No way, money first."

"I'll give you money for something hard."

Carter stiffened but snapped his finger and was handed a file.

"This is proof that a major senator is pulling strings for Manticore. This file is full of letters between Manticore and the senator. I'll part with it for no less then 3000 Gs."

"Ha. I wouldn't give a knut for that. We already know about Sen. Binks and we've got more proof then we need for that. Besides Binks is out."

"Oh not Binks," said Carter with a chuckle, "no this is a little closer to home for you I think." This caught Jonathan off guard. He knew a lot of senators. His mother had been one for as long as he could remember. His brother-in-law was a senator. His great-grandfather was a senior senator. All of their friends in the senate, it couldn't possibly be any of them.

"Well then not Binks, that's something. I'll give you 50 for it."

"Come now you clearly have no idea who it is. This is valuable information. 3000 Gs. No less."

"50. How do I know it's authentic?"

"This file is directly from the archives of a top senator. See the seals on the letters. Top Secret government seals. And the return letters marked with the seal of Manticore. They were hard to obtain and loaded with curses."

He was right he could see the red seals of the government's highly confidential letters and the black marker of Manticore. He hated Manticore. He needed those letters.

"Alright I'll give you one hundred for a pair of the letters."

"All or nothing. If you want to pay for them individually that's 15 letters at 200 galleons."

"Carter! I've had enough-" What ever Jonathan was going to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of black robes everywhere. Jonathan grabbed up his wand and spun just in time to see Alex grabbed by two of the intruders. Alex was struggling but he didn't have his wand and was stunned. The man holding him from behind spun and they were gone. Jerry had picked up his wand and was battling two other robed men. Jonathan himself was engaged with a hooded figure. He looked wildly around for Malone and saw him grab the folder and slip it in his robes. As Malone turned he was hit by a stunning spell that had gotten through his thugs, who were fighting more robed men. Jonathan hit his opponent with a hex that put him in a fit of laughter. Jonathan apparated as the man rolled around on the ground. Now he was just outside the warehouse, he flicked his wand and a noise like a cannon shot out of it. Four men in Clemmings blue appeared instantly around him. They were his trusty task force he'd set around the warehouse. "Alright boys bust through the door and engage everybody. I'm apparating in ahead. I've got to secure something. Don't be alarmed if we get separated. Clean up and meet me in the safe house at Houston in 30 minutes."

"Aye sir." With that they blew open the door to the warehouse and rushed in. Jonathan apparated right next to Malone and grabbed his wrist. Then he apparated out of the battle once more. One thing was for certain; Jonathan Clemmings had slipped up.


	3. Dinner at the Gunderson's

Chapter 3: Dinner at the Gunderson's

_Make it to the woods. Envision the woods. _These were the thoughts that ran through Jonathan's mind as he apparated to a deserted wood with Malone in tow. It was the closest and best place he could think of. When they appeared Jonathan let go of Malone's wrist, letting him lay on the ground. Jonathan took a few short breaths and cast a spell to make sure they really were alone. Then he bent over and searched Malone's robes for the prize. There was nothing! Nothing! It couldn't be! Jonathan had seen Malone slip the folder into his robes. Now there was nothing but a wallet! Malone had to have hidden it. _"Rennervate." _ Malone's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. When he saw Jonathan standing over him he tried to backpedal away.

"What have you done? Where are we?'

"Shut it Carter. We do things my way now." With a wave of his wand Malone fell silent, his arms and legs snapping together.

"What did you do with the information?" Jonathan yelled, releasing Malone from the spell.

"It's in my robes I swear." Malone whimpered as he tried to stand up. Jonathan whipped his wand and Malone slammed to the ground.

"Honestly Carter you think I'm stupid. Give me the folder if it's in your robes." Malone shook as he searched his robes. When he came up empty he started stammering.

"I don't know what happened to the info I swear!"

"Who attacked us Carter? Did you set us up?"

"No I swear, please I swear!"

"Who were they?"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Goddamn it you son of a bitch! _Legilimens." _It was no use. Malone really didn't know anything. All he saw was how Malone and his crew painstakingly caught owls with the letters that had been in the files. How they made copies of them and sent the owls on their way as if nothing had happened. He could see that Malone didn't even read the letters. He'd been bluffing. The letters could've been from Binks. Jonathan let Malone go and stood there while Malone whimpered.

"Can I go? Please." Jonathan hated it when they begged. _Secrecy or Death._

"_Avada Kerdava." _ Jonathan muttered. He hadn't wanted to kill him but it was the only way. Malone knew too much. Well maybe he didn't but a statement had to be made. At least Jonathan had respected him enough to use Carter when he addressed him. Who was he kidding? Ha. Respect for someone he'd just killed in cold blood. Well at least he hadn't tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse like he wanted to. Jonathan laughed out loud. He hated this place. This is where he'd broken it off with her. It wasn't far from the Curdek Ranch in plantation Texas. Now he'd killed someone here. He was sure she'd hear about it. He could already imagine the letter, "_Remember where you dumped me… Someone was killed there. Just like our love Jonathan." _Now that was funny. What was he thinking? She wouldn't write him. She hadn't even bothered to respond to the letter he'd sent her explaining it all. Oh well, what did he expect? He'd dumped her. Jonathan took one last look at Malone and spun on the spot.

*

A moment later he arrived outside the Houston safe house. It was a very nice country-style two-story house. It housed the family of a Nixton's employee. The Texas Task Force met here for lunch. 1 o'clock. Just in time. Jonathan walked up to the front door and knocked. A nice plump woman in an apron appeared. "Why Jonathan Clemmings are you here for dinner?"

"Why yes I am Mrs. Gunderson."

'Well a bunch of your friends just stopped by, come on in and wash your hands. Boy Jimmy will be glad to see ya."

Jonathan threw his hat on a pile of others just inside the door. He counted four other blue hats and five yellow ones. Mr. Gunderson and his team worked directly for the Plummage Family. Their colors were canary yellow. He went down the hall to the bathroom and dipped his hands in a water basin. He splashed some in his face and looked in the mirror. His hair was a little askew but he looked no worse for the wear despite the day's activities. Jonathan crossed the hall into the dining room were a young boy was setting the table. His team was standing in the corner chatting with Gunderson's team all dressed in yellow robes. The little boy looked up and saw Jonathan. His little face lit up. "Johnny!" He dropped the forks on the table and ran at Jonathan. "Jimmy!" Jonathan crouched down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Johnny!"

"How you been kiddo? You still got that little broom I got ya?"

"Oh yes sir. I do! I take it out all the time and let it zoom around."

"Well that's swell! How you riding on your real broom?"

"Oh I go mighty fast. Mama yells at me sometimes." Jimmy said shyly. Jimmy had always loved Jonathan. Ever since he was a little tyke. Whenever Jonathan came over he would motor up to him and grab his robes yelling, "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!" Mr. Gunderson came in then and saw Jonathan.

"Jimmy finish setting the table. Jonathan! Good to see you. I heard you ran into a little trouble in Dallas."

"Yes sir, I haven't got to talk it over with my team yet, so I don't want to say anything."

'I understand Jonathan. You don't want old man Plummage to know too much." Mr. Gunderson winked. "If there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Gunderson was a muscular man of average height. He had a twinkle in his eye and a walrus mustache. He was a trusted member of the Plummage family (he'd have to be to wear that yellow) and a good friend to the Clemmings. When Jonathan was dating Emma Curdek he would often come around here. Mrs. Gunderson came in with dishes floating all around her. She set them on the table and stood to the left of the table head.

"Everybody come pick a spot. Jonathan sit at Karl's right, you're the guest of honor." The table had been extended to fit twelve people easily. Jonathan sat to the right with his team next to him, and Mr. Gunderson's team sat across from them. Jimmy sat at the foot of the table. Mr. Gunderson sat at the head. He extended out his hands and his wife grabbed one holding out her hand to the person next to her. Jonathan grabbed the other doing the same. Then Mr. Gunderson bowed his head and prayed.

"Dear Lord Almighty and ever living God. You have done well for us and we thank you. Keep us safe from harm and the devil's wicked ways. Amen."

The rest of the table muttered "Amen" and dug in. Mrs. Gunderson scooped out some mashed potatoes and smiled at Jonathan.

"So what brings you to these parts? You haven't been around here since you came back from the World Cup."

"I've been busy at work in Phoenix actually, but I'm here on business so I thought I'd just pass by."

"Oh I worry about you in the family business, bad enough with-"

"Now, now Marie. No need to get excited, Jonathan's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"I know, but oh Jonathan is it true what they say about the bar fights?"

"No ma'am. I reckon it was just a misunderstanding. Someone that looked like me that's all."

"See now dear I told you Jonathan would never get involved in anything like that." Mr. Gunderson said with the slightest wink at Jonathan. "Now Jonathan, I see your Banshees aren't doing as well as our All-Stars."

They passed the rest of the meal talking about quidditch. Even the men on the task forces got into. Eventually, to Jonathan's disappointment, it turned into Quadpot talk. Finally it all ended when Jimmy proclaimed. "I don't like Quadpot and the Banshees are still gonna win the league, you'll see! Right, Johnny?"

"See what you've done! You've brainwashed my son!" proclaimed Mr. Gunderson. Everybody laughed. Jonathan looked at Jimmy and gave him a wink.

"Well, Jimmy, help your mother clean up. We're gonna go into the parlor and talk business. Lunch break is over boys." Mr. Gunderson signaled his team to the parlor. "Jonathan if you want to have a private talk with your men, go on up to the drawing room."

"Thank you, sir. Come on men. Let's get up there."

Jonathan had been putting on a façade until now. He began to worry about Alex, the attackers, and he wondered what his team had found out. They got into the drawing room and shut the door. 12:54 p.m. Once his team was in inside Jonathan put an Imperturbable Charm on the door and did a quick check for intruders. Nixton's Code, Rule Two: Never Trust Anything. "Alright check in."

"Jack, 2204, pizza."

"Greg, 2205, chicken."

"Charlie, 2206, steak."

"Tom, 2207, mac and cheese."

"Jon, 2201, good old beef stew. What's the report Jack?"

"We killed everybody in there, but it was only Malone's people. Manticore left as soon as we charged in. They'd already done a number on Malone's people we just finished the job. We did a quick search of the place but there was nothing of real value. We blew up the place and left. We did not recover Malone. I then sent out a message using that new form of communication directly to Chrissie, who sent it to HQ."

The new form of communication was something they picked up from Britain in their latest war. It involved using your Patronus. The Patronus covered large tracts of ground quickly and it was fairly secretive.

" Good. Are you sure it was Manticore?"

"Yes they left their mark."

"When you say there was nothing of value…"

"It was a bunch of illegal merchandise. The information he stockpiles must be somewhere else."

"Well, Malone has a residence in Fort Worth; there must be something there. I interrogated him myself. He stole letters from owls and tried to duplicate them magically. No doubt the ink never transferred. I guess he's lucky he didn't bother to open them; they probably had curses all over them. We were after bad information. Unless Malone got a tip on those letters, they probably were from Binks. That's probably why Manticore tracked them down. After all, they never knew we were watching Binks. They still think he's a secret."

"Permission to speak sir."

"Go ahead, Greg."

"If Binks is obsolete after yesterday's elections why would Manticore bother tracking down the letters? And how did Manticore catch on to the letters being stolen?"

"Damn it, Greg! Your right! Shit! Well it's back to square one. I need to get back to HQ. You guys head back to Phoenix. Resume normal operations. You know what? Charlie! Go to the Senate archives and start looking for possible leads on another traitor Senator. Anybody that might sympathize with their cause. Greg go with him. Jack snoop around the Law Enforcement Department and see if you can't get any follow up on this morning's operation. Tom. I guess you're on Binks then, relieve Chrissie of her duties and send her to HQ. I'll see you guys this afternoon at about 4:00. I want to here some good reports. Check-in code will be favorite drink."

As soon as they left Jonathan collapsed in a chair. He was exhausted and he still had half the day left. He needed to get back to HQ and discuss things with his father. He hadn't brought up Alex at the meeting because he was doing all he could to keep himself under control. He didn't even want to imagine what Alex was going through right now. It was all his fault. He should of never brought Alex along.

"Johnny is you okay?" A small voice asked from the doorway. It was Jimmy.

"Oh I'm fine Jimmy." Jimmy didn't look convinced. He walked over to Jonathan and sat on his lap.

"Don't worry Johnny, you can do anything."

"I wish kid, I wish." Jonathan said as he put his chin on Jimmy's head. After a few moments, Jonathan took out his wand and made bubbles come out of it, to Jimmy's delight. Mrs. Gunderson came through the door and smiled. "There you boys are. Karl went off to work, Jonathan. I thought you'd gone too! I didn't think you'd leave without saying good-bye though! Jimmy time for your nap."

"Awe mommy I don't need a nap!"

"You do as your mommy says Jimmy!" Jonathan winked. "I best be going Mrs. Gunderson. Thank you so much for the meal. It was delicious."

"Oh it's never a problem. You come by here anytime."

"I'll need to use your Floo Powder I'm afraid."

"Oh don't worry I already sent your men off with it."

"Thanks again ma'am."

"Jonathan, say hello to your parents for me."

"I will ma'am."

"And Jonathan. Take care of yourself." She gave Jonathan that motherly look and Jonathan nodded then walked out the door.

As he went down the hall he heard a door crack open behind him. Jimmy was peaking though. "Bye Johnny!"

"Bye, Jimmy. You do good for your mommy now you hear?"

"Yes Johnny." With that Jonathan went downstairs. _Accio Hat! _Jonathan placed his hat firmly on his head and went to the already roaring fireplace. Mrs. Gunderson was the best. He took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in. "1-2-3-8, Den-Ver!" Jonathan had left the Gunderson's behind.


	4. Confusion at Headquarters

Chapter 4: Confusion at Headquarters

1:43 p.m. Jonathan had made it back to Headquarters and was once again sitting across from his father. Clayboy's features were lit up as he laughed about how Henry Bloggart was done as Head of Nixton's. Jonathan was tired. He'd been accosted by the very figure of his father's attention. Bloggart had barked at him in the Hall of Busts and nearly started a duel when Jonathan got back from Denver. Bloggart was pissed that Jonathan had not checked out the leak in Seattle. Apparently the meeting with Charles Bork had gone terribly. Bork had been ready for them, something that had never happened with a new president before. They'd all just gotten out of a secret meeting on Ground Floor when Bloggart saw Jonathan and blew a gasket. All of the Family Heads had to hold Bloggart back as he tried to pin the mess on Jonathan. As if an investigation in Seattle that morning would have done anything.

"Yes son soon Bloggart will be out. He's lost it clearly. It's not that our family and others haven't warned him. He's been making things harder and harder to contain. He had us all chasing ghosts and now they've hit us where it hurts.

"This Bork is a nut job too. We should have never let him win but it's what Bloggart and Slicking wanted. Next thing you know Newton and Holzinger go right along with it. I can't believe Bork sat there and told us that he was in charge now. He told us to hand all of our power over to the government. Well it'll be war before then. Oh he'll try to regulate our businesses, but we have the contacts. He'll tumble before we ever come close.

"Now son I'm sorry about that confrontation with Bloggart. That was just bad timing. As it turns out the Seattle leak was real and it was huge. We're keeping it quiet around the organization but it's assumed that's where Bork got his information. It's during these times that we need to keep a cool head with our underlings. Act as if nothing's happened and move about business. Bork's given us a month to meet his demands. Before the months up there's much to do.

"I need you to keep an eye on the incident you were involved in this morning. The authorities are bound to be onto us soon, what with Bork setting up for his takeover. What a snake! If he weren't so prepared we would just eliminate him, like we did with Harley McCormick back in Grandfather's time. Son, I'd also like your team to take out Binks, he's as useless as ever and we can't waste any more resources on him.

"Yes sir, it's done. Sir, if I may did you get briefed on the details of this morning's mission?"

"This morning? Oh yes, yes I was going to get to that… I'm sorry to here about Templeton. We have someone with his parents now. We expect Manticore to make a ransom offer tonight. As for finding young Alex I have Team 3 tracking him down. Son, what did Templeton know about our organization?"

"All he knew was that you and me worked for the government. He knew nothing about Nixton's nor did he know any details of the missions I brought him on. I should have never included him!"

"Yes, well, as it stands he's lucky that his parents are rich. Had they not been I'm afraid our friends at Manticore would not be too hospitable."

"But, sir they'll know who he is won't they… They wouldn't just torture him for what he knows and… and…"

"Son, I'm sure all will be fine. Focus on what's ahead. Kill Binks tomorrow. Then I want you to meet with the Templeton's. Assure them that the situation is being taken care of. Send someone out to Seattle to investigate that leak further; I want our own family to clean up this mess. Tomorrow our family will move for the end of Bloggart's reign over Nixton's. It's time for Peter Farclot and his allies."

It was here that Clayboy gazed out the window a smile painted on his face, apparently lost in some fantasy. Jonathan just sat there. He did not care for the politics behind Nixton's at the moment. He wanted nothing more then to go home and collapse on his bed. Suddenly Clayboy's eyes snapped back into focus as some thought flitted across his face.

"Son, why did you kill Jeffery Malone? There wasn't a need for that. You should have kept him alive. After all he holds the secrets to his own house. It will take some time to crack into the information stores there. Besides now that you've killed him the authorities will seize the place."

"They would anyway after they realized who owned the warehouse my team blew up. I interrogated him father. He was a hoax. He knew nothing of importance. He was useless."

Jonathan cringed only the slightest as his father stared into his eyes with a deadpan glare.

"Hmm. You never know son, and pointless killing is not honorable. I suspect you let your emotions get the better of you. Do not let this happen again. It is of utmost importance that we take our job seriously. Efficiency has been curbed by your ruthlessness. It is now even more important that you infiltrate the federal investigation of your crimes and get the information we need. Jeffery Malone was no two-bit performer; he was one of the best informers in his heyday. Who knows what information is in his stores.

"Now get to work. We will discuss Binks' assassination and the visit to the Templeton's tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Jonathan stood and left. He felt all mixed up inside. He was enraged by his father's insistence on lecturing him. He also felt guilty about Malone's murder. His father was right, it had been wrong. Yet he'd gotten some strange satisfaction from it. Jonathan had killed before, but always in defense or with purpose. He'd crossed a boundary today. It opened up a hunger for more. He'd been warned of this and he knew that he'd never be satisfied if he let his emotions get the better of him. Next time he'd have to keep his anger in check.

Jonathan had reached his office. Chrissie was sitting and waiting for him, Michael was standing at the window looking out. Jonathan coughed, and they both looked about. "Welcome back to headquarters Chrissie. I assume your day has been uneventful thus far."

"Yes sir. Sen. Binks is a lame duck. I heard your morning was far more intriguing."

"You heard right. Michael what's your report on the leak?"

"As far as I can tell it was nothing major. My contacts within the rest of the Circle seem to know little to nothing about it."

"Good, Chrissie I assume you've filed your field report for the day. I have our team on several tasks as I'm sure Tom informed you. Go to your office and coordinate them. I want a report at the end of the day."

"Yes sir."

Chrissie left shutting the door behind her. She suspected that Michael and Jonathan were going to talk about some heavier stuff. Jonathan usually let her hang around his office, as he liked to coordinate the team himself.

"Michael what have you really heard?"

"There are some crazy rumors going around the Circle. First of all the leak's huge! Some people say there was an altercation at the meeting with the president this morning. Others say that there's a spy among the higher ranks. Still others claim that the circle's about to crumble. Whatever the case, there's a mass amount of confusion."

"You must have some pretty good contacts. As you know I can't confirm or deny any of the rumors but I need you to go to Seattle within the next hour. An investigation needs to be made. Take as long as you need. I want to know how this leak occurred. Try to keep your investigation on Level 1 secrecy."

"I will Johnny. When do you need results?"

"Check in with me regularly and Mike this is real important. I know you don't want your family life interfered with but your gonna have to tell Emma Lee that your busy."

"She'll hate hearing it, especially on your orders. Your not the most popular person with the Curdek family right now."

"I know, I know. How is Emma Lee coming along?"

"She's pretty moody but the pregnancy's going well. Jonathan what's this about Alex?"

"He's been kidnapped. I should've never brought him…I…I" Johnny was close to tears but he'd never cry in front of Michael.

"Don't blame yourself. You know Alex would've killed you if he heard you were involved in something like that without him. He's a tough cat he'll survive."

"Mike I told dad that he didn't know much. I don't know if he did but he had to suspect something. He was there for all those missions. He had to have pieced some of it together."

"Whatever he knew, it wasn't concrete. He knew what you were involved in something; nearly your entire family was involved in something. Manticore has to know that already. Besides once they realize he thinks we're part of the government they'll give up on him."

Jonathan contemplated this. Michael was right, though Alex had to have figured something out, he could not have possibly known anything of importance. Jonathan figured that's what his father was banking on.

"I suppose. You'd better get going. I'll see you later."

"Later Johnny. Take care of yourself. Remember your mother's coming over tonight for dinner."

"Thanks Mikey, good luck."

As Michael left, Jonathan thought about canceling his meeting with his mother. However, if he did this she would become concerned and then he'd never get rid of her.

"Barney come here!" _Crack!_ Barney appeared bowing.

"How do you do, master?"

"Swell. Listen I need you to prepare a dinner for my mother and I at my flat tonight."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"I lost a friend today Barney. I slipped up. I need to find him. Can you help?"

"Sir with all due respect, I am tied to your father's wishes as well. He wishes me to tend to his household. I can not look for your friend." Barney immediately started beating his head on the floor.

"Alright Barney, alright. Please stop. I wasn't thinking when I asked you. Now go prepare dinner. She arrives at 4:30."

"Yes sir and sir if you may, please do take a few minutes for yourself. You look awful."

Barney shyly smiled and then began to beat himself even as he left. A small smile crept across Jonathan's features. Barney always knew what he needed.

For the rest of the afternoon Jonathan worked on paperwotk. There was quite a load. Various small jobs poured through his office constantly as the Clemmings had many responsibilities in keeping Nixton's Secret Circle in power. Manticore sometimes seemed the least of there problems. Nixton's had a stake in nearly every country in the greater America. The wizarding governments of these countries had to be kept in line. Speed is power. Then there were the countries abroad. They were constantly keeping an eye on them for information about this or that. Knowledge is power. The families were rich and therefore powerful in the known world. Money is power. They had to keep up their respectable appearance through their businesses and personal lives. Then there was the constant eye on the Muggle governments and not to mention other families. No one could be trusted after all.

Of course Manticore had to be there. Manticore's sole purpose was to destroy Nixton's.

Jonathan buzzed through the paperwork not really paying attention. He kept thinking of his school days and earlier youth when nothing had bothered him. There was only he, his family, his friends, and Barney of course.

A knock came on the door. It was Chrissie she had the end of day report. 3:45 p.m. Already!

"Well sir, Charlie and Greg are reporting that they have found very little evidence of sympathy for Manticore and its causes among the senate. Sen. Binks' party is not in power and it is apparent that even that party was cautious when it came to Binks. There seems to be much distancing from him especially in the last few months. It appears they knew he was on the way out. There is a good friend of Binks' among the ranks however, that would Hunter Pentolli. He is a backwater senator who holds little sway in congress and it appears he has no knowledge of Binks' involvement with Manticore.

"Of course, few in the Senate believe that Manticore even exists despite your mother's insistence on it. They believe the criminal underworld cannot be united after the destruction of Chimera and the defeat of You-Know-Who in Europe. Within the other party there seems to be no likely candidate for suspicion, though Greg seemed insistent on reminding you of your own brother-in-law's radical push within the party to investigate corruption in government."

"Have Greg and Charlie prepare for more extensive research. I want a comprehensive report filed by next week with each senator's likelihood of betrayal listed. Also make sure details about each politician in the Senate are collected. In fact, have them investigate any holdovers from President Wallander's cabinet. They're sure to be suspicious. What did Jack uncover?"

"The authorities immediately rushed to the warehouse after it's explosion. They've explained it as an unfortunate gas explosion to the Muggles and they reported no deaths to them. However, the bodies of five men were found in the wreckage. The owner of the warehouse's body was found in a wooded area in plantation Texas. That confirmed the government's suspicion of foul play. A seasoned auror and a fresh recruit have been put at the head of the investigation. Malone's house has been seized and family members of the dead have been notified. Each of their residences will likely be searched."

"Who are the aurors?"

"Sergio Clemente and Jessica Gertrude."

"Alright! That's the ticket, I know Jessica from awhile back. That's how I'll infiltrate the investigation. Tell Jack and Tom to prepare for an assassination tomorrow. It will be made to look like suicide and I'll take the lead. Do you have anything else of note?"

"It's Greg's night to watch Binks' residence. Other then that I have nothing."

"Good finish up and take your leave. I'm on my way out as well."

As Jonathan faced the setting sun in the basement of Headquarters he thought of Jessica Gertrude. What luck! /


	5. Mother Calls

Chapter 5: Mother Calls

When Jonathan arrived at his flat, Barney was putting the finishing touches on something that smelled like chicken.

"How do you do, sir?"

"I'm alright. A little tired. You ready for mother?"

"Just about. Have a seat."

"Thanks for inviting me to sit in my own house. Now don't do that! I've always told you to take a course in sarcasm."

"I've never been able to find one, sir. I've been trying to tell you for years."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and chuckled. Barney had to be pulling his leg. 4:21 p.m. His mother would be here soon. Of course she was always late though. Jonathan looked over at Barney, who was cooking, and watched him for a little.

"Barney remember Jessica Gertrude? Her dad lived not far from us in the Hidden District and she would come by every summer."

"Oh yes! You two were the best of friends when you were little. Then you went off to the Academy and she went to some public school. Your father never approved anyway. She was a half-blood."

"Yeah well, she was a good friend. Father's right though. Purity is Best! We stopped hanging out after that time Alex and I made fun of her for having a muggle mother. She was so upset! Ah well. I'm sure she's over it by now don't you think?"

"Yes sir I think your quite right. Her father was always embarrassed by the "mistake by the lake!" If I may, why do you remember her now, sir?'

"Well Barney, you'll never believe it, she's an Auror. She's on the very case that I'm supposed to keep an eye on at work. I'll just put on the old charm and coax some information out of her."

"Not that you mind, sir. Something tells me you are a little more interested in the coaxing than the information!"

"Oh Barney you shut your mouth!"

Barney fell silent at once and finished setting the table. Jonathan was surprised by Barney's quick assessment of what he was really thinking. It was true Jonathan was intrigued by what Jessica was like these days. Sometimes Jonathan could swear the little House-elf had more then his daily tasks rolling around in his head.

"4:32. Damn that woman! She can't keep a schedule to save her life!"

As if by magic there came a knocking at the door and Barney went to open it. There stood Caroline Clemmings in smart looking robes, her green eyes peering through bifocals and her long brown hair tied up. She swept into the room without acknowledging Barney.

"Jonathan! There's my beautiful boy! How is my little man?" Somehow Mrs. Clemmings seemed to forget that her son was a full-grown man whenever she saw him.

"I'm fine mom. Your late as usual!"

"Oh shush! Boy what will I ever do with you? Don't you know how busy it is at the Senate? We have three new additions to the party! I had a busy day showing them the ropes. Besides that I needed to promote my newest bill in caucus!"

Caroline was not angry as she sat down, a bright smile was etched on her smooth complexion. It was easy to see how she appealed to the masses. Her vibrancy was easily detected from across the room. Jonathan only wished people could also witness the nasty side of her and then perhaps his friends would stop thinking of her as "cool."

"So darling, how was your day?"

"It was business as usual. Not much going on, you know."

"I do worry about you in that line of work. I pray for you everyday. Good Lord we've forgotten to pray!"

Indeed they had. At least that gave Jonathan an excuse to skip over the salad he'd been picking at. After a quick prayer that began with "bless us" and ended with "amen" they returned to conversation.

"Did you attend mass yesterday?"

"No mother I didn't. I slept in."

"Shame on you Johnny! You know how important it is to keep on your faith!'

"More like keeping up appearances…" Jonathan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Caroline snapped, her face quickly becoming hawkish in appearance.

"Mother, you know I would go if I knew someone who would go with me. I don't know anyone here."

"What about your co-workers?"

"They all have lives beyond work! Look I'll try to next week. Can we talk about something else? How are the new recruits?'

"Well there's Susan Benacourt, she's a dear. I think we will become good friends. Then there is David Singeltary, I've yet to get a good read on him. Finally, there's Paul Kubrick, he seems to take to your bother-in-law. They're both up in arms about the corruption in the government, but I suppose that's better then pure complacency. We'll see how they shake out; they're all still fired up about the election, making this promise and that promise."

"What about the Blugolds?"

"They're screwed! They only held one seat and I don't know how they gained the other. Engres will be appealing that result; it would be disastrous if I lost him. Michael was always staunch supporter of my bill! In fact that may be why lost, come to think of it. Nobody, not the voters, not the senate, and not the new president wants to here about organized crime but the threats are real. I mean my god there was more murders today! Just because we got Chimaera doesn't mean anything! Thank god for your great-grandpa. He knows! If he wasn't in the senate… I wouldn't know what to do without him!"

Jonathan had heard it all before, he certainly didn't want to talk about Manticore or the murders that had happened today. So he merely kept pressing on about the Blugolds.

"Isn't Morrison out? Who are they going to be replacing that guy with?"

"Well that bitch Shelly Hertz is out, so thank god I won't have to deal with her! Who knows what they'll do? They really don't have an heir apparent. Tyler Morrison was an idiot but at least he kept them together. Otto Johnson's the only one of them that will talk to me out of that group and he thinks that everyone will be pushing to get the gig for himself or herself. I think they met today on the issue and they'll probably make the announcement tomorrow. The papers are bound to have the answer already."

There was silence for a moment as they ate their chicken.

"What's wrong son? You seem preoccupied."

"There's nothing wrong."

Jonathan stopped eating as his mother stared at him; she'd stopped eating moments ago. Tears started to roll down Jonathan's cheeks and then he let it out.

"Well actually Alex has been kidnapped and it's all my fault! I don't know what happened. Everything was going fine and then Bam! He was gone! I mean how come I couldn't have been the one? What'd if I'd been a little quicker?"

The tears were really rolling out now, as Jonathan's whole body shuddered. His mother came around the table and held him, stroking his hair. Jonathan didn't know the last time he'd cried like this. Finally after what seemed like hours, his mother asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. We've got it under control on our end."

"You know this is exactly why I try to fight Manticore through our government."

"I know, I know."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can set up on the couch. It'll be alright. I'll just tell Barney to tell your father."

"No I'm fine!"

"I love you!"

"Yeah I know. Good Night!"

"I really do!"

"I know. I do too."

With that Caroline grabbed Barney's wrist and with one last look at her son they were gone. It was only fifteen after six and Jonathan was already exhausted. He had to admit that he felt a little better though. Apparently Barney had taken notice that dinner was over once the hugging began because all the dishes were clean and put away. Though he easily could have, Jonathan knew there was little excuse for going to bed so early. So he sat down at his armchair and flipped on the radio. As he sat and listened to music he mulled the days events and began to daydream. It was sometime before he flicked his wand at the latest issue of U.S. Quidditch Weekly. It zoomed across the room and Jonathan caught it. He found the article he'd started earlier, it was about his former teammate and seeker Martha Crabtree. It talked about how she'd bolted from the Banshees for more money and put her new team, the Mangas Manglers, over the top. The article also talked about how her leaving coupled with Jonathan Clemming's sudden retirement had left the Banshees in shambles. It was eerie seeing his name in print to this day. He was sure Martha was real _thrilled _to have his name pop up in an article about her. She'd always been a bit stiff with Jonathan and understandably so. After all she had been pushed out of the limelight once he'd arrived. Jonathan reminded himself to attend one of her games. They were the local heroes after all and he really should go see one before he left this dreaded place for good. Jonathan thought it was a little inconsiderate of the article to forget about Jane Fogerty. She'd been a stellar beater on the team and her skills had terrorized offenses the league round but as usual the media never mentioned Jane. She too had left the team for another, though admittedly her new team (the Andytown Alligators) was terrible. Jonathan wondered why she left. Maybe she'd accomplished all she could. Maybe the money was better in Andytown. Maybe she was sick of Baraboo. Maybe she was tired of being overshadowed by the other beater on the team, Luke "Big Country" Wilson. Come to think of it that was probably it. He sat and read for sometime yet and then at around nine he decided it was time for bed. Shutting off the radio he went to brush his teeth and then laid down putting one sheet over himself. Though he was tired he could not fall asleep. He drifted in between consciousness and la la land. He mostly thought about the ladies in his life now. He thought of Emma and how he hated her. He thought of Jessica and the possibilities that lay there. He thought of many girls long gone and wondered where they were. Still he felt as though he was missing the real girl of his dreams. She was on the edge of his mind. If he just slept he was sure he could find her.

Jonathan was quite suddenly awakened by a noise next to his bed. He noticed the room was lit up by a silvery glint. It was 1:11 a.m. He was pointing his wand at a bunny. The bunny was repeating a message over and over.

"-is bloated! I repeat! The cow is bloated! Ring the dinner bell and swim to shore! Ring the dinner bell and swim to shore! 2205 to 2201, 2205 to 2201! The cow is bloated! I repeat! The cow is bloated! Ring the dinner bell and swim to shore! Ring the dinner bell and swim to shore!"

Jonathan waved his wand and the bunny dissipated. Binks was dead! How could it be? The assassination was tomorrow! It had to have been someone else. That is unless Greg had completely lost his rocker. In that case he'd have to be killed. Jonathan sent a message of his own to father via a large cougar. He'd been discouraged to learn that his Patronus was a cougar, after all the Cooperstown Cougars were rivals to the Banshees. Lately he'd taken a liking to it though. It did look powerful bounding away from him before it disappeared into the abyss. At least it wasn't a bunny! Jonathan put on his blues and straightened his hat as he looked in the mirror. It was time for whatever waits at Binks' mansion. With a quick turn Jonathan was gone.


	6. The Dark Mark

Chapter Six; The Dark Mark

Jonathan disapparated behind a bush where he knew Greg should be. The bush was stationed across from the main gate of Binks' mansion and where they met to relieve whoever was on duty. It was quite secure, as it had to be secretive. Jumping slightly Greg turned and pointed his wand at Jonathan even as Jonathan pointed his at Greg.

"Alright check-in."

"Greg, 2205, Flip-flop schnapps."

"Jon, 2201, a good old Cranberry Slide."

Gregory dropped his wand to his side.

"Oh good it's you! You'll never believe it! I was-"

"I don't want to hear it! Where's your invisibility cloak?'

"It's right here!" Greg said as he scooped it up from the ground. He looked nervously at the wand pointed at his chest.

"Were you in any way directly responsible for what happened?"

"No."

"Were you in any way negligent of your post?

"No."

Jonathan could see he was not lying. He dropped his wand slightly. Then he began scanning the scene. There was a throng of officials gathered at the giant double doors of Binks' mansion. The mansion itself looked quite damaged with broken windows, smoke, and various forms of wreckage. In fact it was a bit surprising the whole thing had not tumbled. Jonathan could see people moving around inside the mansion and more were checking the grounds. At the gate there was a group of officials trying to head off an ever-growing mass of civilians and press. It was no wonder the scene was attracting so much attention. There was a huge green skull in the sky, leering at everyone. A snake could be seen protruding out of the mouth of the skull. It was quite chilling.

"Explain the situation."

"I was at post when I received an owl from the butler. It said the cat was in the bag and it also had six tallies. As you know that meant Binks had retreated to the secret room and six people had floo powdered into it. This was a highly unusual number and I became quite suspicious. I decided it was time to leave the cloak and disillusion self.

"I quickly apparated into the kitchen where the butler was waiting as instructed. He had a cart of finger food. I tapped him on the shoulder and he walked to the secret room, tapped on the painting with his wand and I followed him through the concealed doorway. I tapped the butler on the shoulder and he closed the door. I retreated to the corner and looked about the room. The fire had been put out and sealed. There were the usual masked guards flanking the door, one on each side.

"One of them put a spell on the door to lock it firmly. Here I knew instantly that there was something strange. The guards never locked the door until the butler left. Iquickly transformed into my animagus form. Just in time to avoid being detected by the human detecting charm the other guard cast. The guard then gave the all clear. The butler is a smart man for he began to gaze about suspiciously and he did not put his wand away but kept it in the ready on the top of the cart he'd been pushing. There are usually two men seated facing each other one Binks, one a Manticore representative who is usually Guy Sloane. There were two men facing Binks today.

"One was Sloane, the other was a man I'd never seen before. There were two hooded men flanking them. Binks had a drink clutched in his hand and he looked a little disheveled as though he'd been wallowing in the misery of his defeat, however he looked quite pleased with himself at the moment. The mysterious man in contrast looked quite displeased by the whole situation. Binks offered them food the mysterious man snapped his fingers. The two men flanking him quickly turned on the butler with wands raised. The butler grabbed his wand and yelled 'But wait-!' Before he could say anymore two jets of green light hit him. The butler crumbled to the ground. I was relieved that they'd moved to kill him so quickly for I'm sure the butler would have betrayed me and I would have had to commit suicide."

Here Greg paused either to shudder at the thought or to let his superior know that he was willing to put up his life for Nixton's. Rule Three of the Code: Death Before Compromise.

"Anyway Binks was shocked. The murderers kicked the butler to make sure he was dead and reported their findings. Then Binks began to beg. He pleaded with the men in front of him saying how he'd always been loyal. How he'd leaked valuable information to them and kept the senate from even suspecting there was a Manticore. Then he claimed his buddy in the senate was going to be leading the Blugolds. His buddy was going to get him a spot on the senior senator board see.

"The buddy he mentioned was Hunter Pentolli sir. The man who'd snapped his fingers earlier then spoke. He said that Manticore was going in a different direction. They want a contact in the ruling party. They want people to know about Manticore and they don't need such a useless politician. Then he said Manticore would start to be feared and Binks would become the first example of why they should be. Then he killed Binks. The man snapped his fingers again and they all burst out of the room killing the entire household including Binks' family. I rushed out of there and sent my message. I went back to the household where I watched Manticore without blowing my cover. The household managed to put up a bit of a fight but I don't think anyone survived. It was terrible. I eventually retreated here."

"What about that thing in the sky? Where did that come from?"

"That's the dark mark of Voldemort. I saw the guy in charge put it up after they got done killing everybody. They apparated straight off after that."

"So this new guy is a fan of Voldemort…"

"If I may sir, I keep forgetting how young you are. Throughout the First and Second wars against Voldemort it was his Death Eaters that would put the Dark Mark in the sky after they'd killed."

"So your saying this guy may have fought alongside the Dark Lord. Was he British?"

"That's the thing he didn't sound like it but he could be disguising his voice or he could have been part of an international circle of Death Eaters."

"Alright put the cloak on and leave here. Go get some rest. I'm going to join this crowd and see if I can't collect some information. Notify the rest of the team that we will meet at 0700 hours for a quick debriefing. Code set will be first crush. Log a comprehensive report on this right away tomorrow with Chrissie. I will see you later."

Jonathan wandered over to the throng gathered by the front gate. Lucky thing this was a predominately wizard neighborhood. People were chatting with each other as a man begged regular citizens to go home. Jonathan merely observed. Finally after some minutes a woman arrived at the gate and asked everyone to quiet. Then she erected a podium out of midair.

"My name is Jessica Gertrude. I am an auror on the investigation team here. I will now take Questions from the press. You there."

"Hello ma'am, I'm Bertrand Ulman and I'm with the Phoenix Times. Could you please tell us what happened here?"

"Well it looks like a very brutal mass murder. Next you."

"Yes, hi. I'm with the Salem Herald, my name's Susan Briggs. Who is the owner of this household and exactly how many deaths are there?"

"I have no comment at this time as to who exactly was murdered or how many. I'm sure most of you know this is the household of former Senator Erik Binks. Yes, you."

"My name is Jennifer Carlson and I work for the Phoenix Phantom. Is that symbol in the sky really the legendary Dark Mark of the Dark Lord?"

"If you are referring to the man who styled himself as Lord Voldemort then yes that is his Dark Mark. We have no leads as to who put it up there but rest assured Voldemort and his Death eaters have long been vanquished. We have contacted the British Ministry of Magic as a precautionary measure and they have someone on the way to investigate as we speak. Next, yes you."

"Hi I'm Woody Bayless and I'm with the Dallas Comet. I had the pleasure of speaking to you yesterday afternoon at the press conference in regards to the murders in the Fort Worth area. Is there any link between those murders and these?"

"At this time I have no comment on that matter. Okay one last question, you there, sir."

"Hello I'm David Harrington. I'm the editor of the Harrington Hare and I have taken an interest in this particular case. As a citizen of the Hidden District my representatives in the Senate have told me that there is the threat of a unified underworld. The leader of this movement, Caroline Clemmings is certain of it. Is there any truth to those beliefs?"

"Well at this time we do not have reason to believe that there is a well organized underworld. Since the downfall of Chimaera, crime has become sporadic and violent crime has gone down even with the recent spike. That'll be all for tonight. We will pass along further developments as the investigation takes shape."

The crowd began to go their separate ways and a few of the press hung around tying to get more questions, but Gertrude merely smiled at them. As Jonathan stepped forward he heard Harrington discussing things with Woody Bayless.

"The woman's nuts! She expects us to believe that there is actually a criminal resurgence in this country. Maybe, and that's a big maybe! Maybe there's something going on in South America but I don't see how it can be possible here."

"Well the murders here and the ones I covered yesterday are certainly reason for concern. I just think we should keep an eye on these events. I for one say that caution isn't out of line."

"Yes well you've always been a bit crazy Woody. Ah! Look who it is! It can't be! America's former Golden boy! Here's something for you Woody! Something for your roots!"

"Hello there Jonathan! This is a surprise!"

"Mr. Bayless and Mr. Harrington. It's nice to see you as always! You're not planning to write another blast against my mother? Are you Mr. Harrington?"

"Well, she's hardly leaving me a choice. She can't be raising hysteria in a time of peace like this. What brings you to a crime scene in the middle of the night? Right in Phoenix at that."

"I'm here on business overnight and I happened to be taking a stroll when I saw this in the sky. You never were kind to me either when I first started playing Quidditch, I suppose Mr. Harrington. Even after I broke the franchise rookie record for goals in a game."

"Your defense was shoddy at best in that game."

"Ha. That it was Mr. Harrington. Mr. Bayless I do miss your articles in Quidditch Weekly. What made you leave for such a job as this?"

"I got sick of the nation's love of Quadpot that's what. At least people read articles about murder."

"I suppose, well I must talk to an old friend. I'll see you gentlemen later."

"Goodbye Jonathan."

"Yes have a good one. Don't stress yourself out to much!"

Jonathan laughed to himself a bit as he approached Jessica. David Harrington had been extremely critical of his retirement and he was still bitter. He'd tried hard to convince Jonathan to return. For all his criticism Harrington knew that Jonathan had sold papers. Harrington's last sellout was when he had claimed that Jonathan had retired when Crabtree had signed with the Manglers. His claim was that Jonathan was afraid of the prospect of having to carry the team on his shoulders. Harrington had forgotten to mention was that they'd won more then half their games by 300+ points. Jonathan was far from worried about Crabtree when he retired.

As he approached Jessica he was delighted to find she'd grown into a beauty. She had long brown hair that fell over her shoulders in curls. Her smile was radiant and her skin had a wonderful tone. Finally her eyes were a playful blue though at the moment quite tired.

"Jessica! It's wonderful to see you!"

"Oh my god! Johnny! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Oh you know busy and look at you an auror now!'

"Yes well I need to do something! My god you've changed so much! I don't think I've seen you in years!"

"Yeah it's been awhile. So this, this looks terrible."

"What? Oh yeah, you know, another crime scene. The second in less then 24 hours for me but whatever we have to catch up sometime! Are you in town on business?"

"Yeah actually I live here. I've just been trying to avoid the media by standing right in front of them."

"Ha. You would do something like that. What are you doing up at this god awful hour."

"Oh you know, I was at a party and when I was going home I saw that. So I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh yeah isn't that scary? When we contacted the British authorities they were quite flustered. I shouldn't tell you this… Oh what the hell for old time's sake and you'll know soon enough. _Harry Potter is coming _toinvestigate the situation himself!" She

leaned in to tell Jonathan this bit quietly. She smelled so good.

"I'm so excited we all are going to meet him! The greatest auror of our time!"

"Well that's great! You know what we have to catch up. I should stop by sometime! I go to the Capitol quite often. Maybe we could go for lunch sometime."

"That'd be wonderful! Stop by anytime my office is at Auror Headquarters room 204."

"Alright I'll see you later then!"

That was easier then Jonathan had anticipated.

Author's Notes: The scene with Guy Sloane and the mysterious Manticore agent is much more elaborate then Greg let's on. Originally I wrote it with Greg reciting details that he realistically would not. These details include the fact that when Greg arrives Sloane has a drink and his partner does not. This interestingly enough causes Sloane to become uncomfortable, Greg's first tip that the mysterious man with Sloane is either his superior or very dangerous. Also when Binks offers the men food Sloane does not take only because the presumed death eater does not. Sloane is clearly intimidated by him. After all Sloane's been here before and he's become quite comfortable with being pampered by Binks. However, do not think that Sloane has any attachment to his host because when Binks is killed Sloane's face lights up in delight. Sloane _then _grabs some food on his way to murdering Binks' household. Sloane enjoys murder and violence but who cares about Sloane? Greg sure as hell doesn't when he's trying to relate the basics of the situation and that's why I had to cut details like Sloane's reactions. Still Greg manages to tell a good story and I get a to have a fun write. Just in case your wondering, Greg's animagus form is the same as his patronus, a bunny. His nickname among his colleagues is in fact Greg the Bunny.–G.W.


End file.
